Why Didn't You Help Me?
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: AU. What if, instead of Tsuzuki dying in Touda's fire, it was Hisoka? Warning: Graphic. RR please!


Disclaimer: Do you really want someone like me to own a gorgeous anime/manga like this? Just look at what I've done to Hisoka!

Warning: Gore, definitely gore. Gore as in blood, screams and melted flesh gore. Just don't blame me if you end up blubbering and muttering in the corner of your room with Hisoka's shrieks following you. :D

* * *

"Tsuzuki!"

Bright green eyes navigated the black flames, seeming to glow in their desperate search. Quickly spotting the dull white of the kimono that he had seen the man wearing from his previous perch with Tatsumi and Watari.

"Tsuzuki," he called again, but the man didn't acknowledge him.

Hisoka danced as best he could around the flames, trying his best not to be burnt to badly. However, fire was fire and soon his jeans, which had previously been crisp and clean, were now blackened and burnt, giving off a foul oder. His the soles of his bright hightops were melting under the extreme heat and Hisoka bit back a cough. Thoughts of teleportation were all but dashed from his frenzied mind, even as he tripped and nearly fell. Coughing as black smoke filled his senses, he once again called for the man he was so desperately trying to save.

Hisoka whimpered, tears evaporating before they left his eyes, panting. God, it was so hot...!

* * *

Numb...he felt so numb.

He never noticed the black flames eating away at his scantily clad form, the flames that reached him that is. Oddly enough, the strange black fire had formed a sort of ring around him. It seemed that even his wish for death wouldn't be granted in this way.

'Maybe suffocation then,' he thought, dull violet eyes not looking up from the ground.

After all, the black, acrid smoke would have to come down from the ceiling sometime.

"Tsuzuki!"

Abruptly, his gaze widened, confused. Hisoka? But what was he doing here! He shouldn't be here, it wasn't safe!

Again, his name was called, desperately. He could hear the terror in his partners sweet voice, the agonizing sadness and fear. Why was he sad? Fear was understandable, these black flames that Touda had summoned would kill the strongest Shinigami, the most experienced, the smartest.

Hisoka was smart yes, but he was young, inexperienced. He was not even seventeen(though he would be next week apparently)! The hellish flames would kill him within minutes, given the chance, a half hour at most.

S what was he doing here!

The sound of hacking, followed once again by his name. He should get Hisoka out of here, but...

'Why won't he let me be?'

Suddenly, the building started shaking and Tsuzuki's eyes left the ground finally, his eyes wide. The ceiling was collapsing!

A small, surprised shriek took his eyes back to Hisoka, who was stumbling on the suddenly uneven ground.

'No...not just the ceiling, an earthquake!'

A minor earthquake, to be sure, just powerful enough to rumble the sidewalk a bit, but to an already blazing, fragile structure, it spelt out doom.

The flames grew higher still and parts from the ceiling started crumbling, falling to the ruptured ground. Tsuzuki's surprised eyes watched all this, and with horror, spotted one falling steadily to his teenage comrade.

He stood so fast that spots danced in front of his eyes. Yelling out his partners name, he watched the scene unfold with horrified eyes.

* * *

Hisoka looked up and barely contained a scream. Jumping out of the way, he was far to late and a large slab of cement pinned his right leg. This time, his shriek rang loose; a high, thinly stretched wail of agonizing pain. Fire, as black raven wings and darker still, danced around him, their high heat singing eyelashes and denim.

He whimpered, screaming still. Hisoka could feel it, feel the flames eating away at him, felt the torturous heat steal away his breath and replace it with sickly smelling smoke.

"Tsuzuki!" he screamed, reaching a small, nimble hand towards the man, "Tsuzuki! Help me!"

Hisoka's strength fled him quickly, however, and soon the hand dropped. Attempting to wrench his shattered leg from under the concrete, he sobbed thickly.

"Tsuzuki-!"

His mind was fogged, but sharp with agony. Jerking, trying to escape from the flames that were eating him alive.

"Tsuzuki-...!"

The pain, oh god the pain! Hisoka screamed and writhed, his attempts to escape with his life growing animalistic in nature. He was shouting, begging, _pleading_ for Tsuzuki, for _anyone_ to help him.

"Oh God...Tsuzuki, _Asato_, help me-!"

Without even knowing it, he reached out his hand again, lying sprawled on his side from his struggles. The hand, already burnt black with veins of hot, aggravated red, was soon melting however, but Hisoka didn't take it back.

Hisoka's eyes, fevered with hot agony, stared into the familiar violet of his friend and protector.

"Asato...-" he sobbed, "Asato, help me, I'll do anything...!"

Soon, Hisoka wasn't sobbing for help, but screeching from agony.

* * *

Tsuzuki watched his friend struggle and scream.

Hisoka's once gorgeous ash blond hair was either gone, or charred black and smoking, his clothing having all but disappeared or stuck to his blackened skin. Emerald eyes were screwed shut as he screamed himself beyond hoarse.

The leg that prevented the sixteen year old boy was extremely bloody around his thigh, and Tsuzuki had no doubt in his mind that the muscle and sinew was nearly torn right through from the boy's jerking and struggling.

The young shinigami was still shrieking his name, desperate for help, for release. Tsuzuki sobbed, collapsing to the ground and held his hands to his ears, desperate for reprieve. The roaring of the fire around his did nothing to drown out the dying, _DYING_, child's keening wails and frantic sobbing.

Tsuzuki had hoped he would hear his given name tumble from Hisoka's lips one day, but he never thought he would hear it like this.

Never like this.

He was sobbing now, crying frantically for him to stop, stop calling for him like that. And abruptly, they did stop.

Tsuzuki reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at his partner, only to be encountered by evergreen eyes.

The boy was on his back now, right leg completely torn away from his body. His face was blacked and burnt, flesh from his sides bubbling up and away from his skin, pooling around him like melted wax.

"Don't look at me..."

The crying child's vocal cords must have given out, because he was still mouthing his name, arm still outstretched for help.

"Don't look at me...!"

His suicide attempt had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

"Don't look at me!"

But those beautiful evergreen eyes never looked away. Hisoka was mouthing something different, now, and it took Tsuzuki a minute to figure it out.

"Why?"

Tsuzuki screamed.


End file.
